1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a testing apparatus and a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a light emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as relatively low power consumption, a relatively long lifespan, and the ability to generate light having various colors, as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Based on such advantages, LEDs are being applied to be used in devices within a wide range of fields, such as in various types of lighting devices, the backlight units of display devices, and vehicle headlamps. The LEDs may be mounted in light emitting device packages, and light emitting device packages may include light transmitting resins containing light conversion materials in order to adjust colors of light and protect LEDs.
However, when the amount of resin is not properly controlled, the LED packages may not emit desired colors of light. The related art detectors for detecting the amount of resin are high-priced devices which are difficult to apply on the production line.
Thus, there is a need for affordable and versatile device capable of quickly detecting defects in the light emitting device package.